destinos unidos
by fresabella-cullen
Summary: una chica desepcionada muchas veces en el amor, un chico que ya no cree que volvera a amar, los dos fuertemente lastimados pero... ¿habra sido coincidencia que se conocieran por internet?¿ya no habra mas traiciones?


Prefacio

Habia cometido tantos errores en mi vida, este era el tiempo en el que vendrían las verdades, sabia que lastimaría no solo a una persona, si no a muchas… había defraudado a mis padres, a toda mi familia, a _el, _y _el_ era lo que mas me estaba importando en este momento, nunca me había enamorado asi y este dia sabia que lo arruinaría, el se iria de mi sin importarle si me dolia o no, porque yo le había mentido sin siquiera haberme importado si cuando se enterara le dolería o no, al parecer era un monstruo igual que como siempre lo había pensado…

Mi vida, mi infierno

_caminaba sobre un largo camino, el cual nunca tenia fin, mientras llovia me di cuenta de que hacia un frio horrible y que no traía sueter o chamarra, la visión se iba haciendo mas y mas densa cada ves y era muy difícil ver a causa de esta oscuridad que me embargaba, escuche una voz llamándome a lo lejos, cuando voltee y una luz enceguecedora me encandilo al tiempo de escuchar un "te amo" y sentir una mano sobre mi cara, rozándola suavemente, cuando…_

sobresaltada desperté a causa del sonido del despertador _maldición, solo a sido un sueño, _me levante un poco desorientada de la cama para agarrar mis cosas para bañarme, cuando el teléfono sono, genial, era un mensaje

"_buenos días bombon, necesito hablar contigo hoy en la tarde… necesitamos hablar sobre algunas cosas y pues espero y lo entiendas _

_Atte. Tu gansito"_

Lo peor que pude pensar fue que nuestra relación ya había llegado a su fin… después de 6 meses, todo tirado a la basura, no sirvió tanto amor que te tuve… aunque todavía no podía decir nada, porque no estaba segura, aunque mas al rato lo descubriría… me arregle hasta quedar irreconocible, aunque debo admitir que yo no era de esas, lo hacia porque a Alec le gustaba verme asi… Alec mi novio de hace 6 meses, el chico mas calido y a la vez frio que alguna vez pude haber conocido, era todo lo que necesitaba aunque sabia muy bien que hoy ya no seria mas_ mi _chico.

Mientras iba caminando por la calle voltee hacia la esquina donde estaba la tienda de "don James" me parecio ver a Alec con alguien mas, a lo mejor solo eran alucinaciones mias asi que segui caminando, cuando llegue a donde se suponía que nos veriamos hoy, no lo vi, asi que fui a sentarme a nuestra banca de la plaza. Cuando llego, en su cara no estaba su sonrisa juguetona de siempre, si no, estaba escondida detrás de una cara inescrutable la cual me parecio mas fría que el invierno, se acerco a mi y levante mi cara para que me saludara, cosa que no hizo y se alejo de mi, eso me dolio, pero solo un poco, el seguía viéndome sin decir nada, hasta que por fin me atrevi a hablar

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿para que querias hablar conmigo?

Se sento a mi lado, parecía incomodo, como si no quisiera decir algo, cuando hablo apenas fue audible

-lo siento bella, esto no puede seguir, eh echo algo imperdonable- susurro

-se trata de ella ¿no?- susurre con ira mientras recordaba hace apenas 2 meses lo que había sucedido

_Black flash_

_Hoy, sábado, dia que veria a alec, con tanta suerte y hoy no llovería y podríamos pasarla bien, asi que me aliste mas guapa que lo normal y me fui a esperarlo al parque, cuando llego en su cara se veía desepcion y asco, asi que me sentí enferma solo de pensar porque tendría esa cara, era algo a lo que sabia que no me quería enfrentar y que sabia que me lastimaría asi que sin mas deje que se acercara y me contara por el mismo, pero no aguante y en cuanto se sento sin saludarme le pregunte_

_-¿Qué sucedió?_

_-lo siento bella, hice algo horrible, algo imperdonable- murmuro mas para si que para mi_

_-¿Qué paso?- susurre con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-conoci a una chica llamada Jesica, es sorprendente y tan hermosa… -vi en sus ojos mi cara de horror- lo siento mi bombon- temblé ante sus palabras- pero eso no es lo peor… yo…- parecio dudar pero lo dijo- yo hice el amor con ella- se me escapo el aire de un golpe- y si bella, hice el AMOR con ella, porque en verdad la quiero y no se que hacer, porque también te quiero a ti y no te quería perder por esto pero…_

_-no… amm lo siento Alec… si buscaste a alguien mas para satisfacer lo que yo no te daba, esta bien… fue mi culpa que tu hayas pensado que tenias que buscar a alguien mas para saciar tu sed de sexo… confórmate con saber que te quedaras con eso… -me levante torpemente pero lo único que quería era llegar a mi casa y llorar… pero el me agarro del brazo_

_-se que fui un estúpido, pero en verdad necesito tenerte a mi lado, si no estas a mi lado no podre seguir viviendo… aunque…_

_-aunque me vuelvas a engañar- susurre_

_-te prometo que no volverá a pasar mi bombon… nunca jamas lo volveré a hacer…- y con eso deje que e envolviera en sus brazos y que me besara…_

_Fin flash-back_

Hasta ahora entiendo que fue una decisión muy estúpida volver con el, si después de eso lo hacia y lo hacia y lo hacia y siempre lo perdonaba, creía que era amor pero muy tarde me di cuenta de que solo era obsecion por no quedarme sola… era la misma de todas las veces con la que se acostaba cada vez que me daba la vuelta…

-volvi a hacerlo con ella- suspiro

-es todo…- me levante y camine rígidamente hacia la parada de camión

-espera bella- grito Alec

-DEJAME EMPAZ ESTUPIDO- no pude aguantar las lagrimas y empeze a llorar- ALEJATE DE MI, YA ME HARTE DE PERDONARTE CADA VEZ QUE TE EQUIVOCAS, A MI ES A QUIEN ME LASTIMAS, A MI ME DUELE, TU GOZAS Y YO SUFRO VIENDO COMO TE LA COMES CON LOS OJOS…- mi voz se quebraba cada vez que recordaba sus palabras- SOLO… solo déjame empaz- y camine hacia el camión que acababa de llegar, al cual me subi apresuradamente, porque tenia miedo que me siguiera.

Llegue a mi casa, y mi mama solo me dejo pasar, llegue a mi habitación y cerre la puerta con llave detrás de mi… esto era un infierno y me mataba el dolor que sentía por cada mes, cada vez que veía sus ojos y sabia que lo había vuelto a hacer y que no seria nomas una vez, si no dos y tres y todas las veces que pudiera y que se diera cuenta de que de todos modos yo lo seguía perdonando, ya era demasiado, porque nadie podría entender como me sentía yo cuando el no me llamaba en la noche o cuando me llamaba y del otro lado del teléfono se escuchaba esa voz tan chillante, o cuando estaba conmigo y ella pasaba, como se la comia con los ojos… como la cosa que tenia debajo del pantalón se paraba y hacia sentirme menos deseada que cualquier otra mujer… me hacia sentir tan ignorada y sin amor… cuando no mandaba mensaje y me hacia sentir olvidada. Igual podían pasar dos o tres semanas y el no mandaba mensaje a menos de que yo le mandara… esto era el colmo y en verdad me estaba muriendo lentamente por tantos meses de dolor… tuve la oportunidad de irme antes de que fuera demasiado tarde pero no… nunca lo quise dejar y ahora que ya era demasiado tarde, me daba cuenta de que en realidad sobreviviría y que seria capaz de salir adelante por mis propios medios, pero hombres en mi vida… ya no volveria a tener…


End file.
